4am
by sebeuntiin
Summary: pwp-nya soonhoon. soonyoung baru pulang dan jihoon bangun pukul empat pagi.


_4am  
_ written by sebeuntiin

 **warning**! boys love. pwp.

* * *

Jihoon terbangun lagi.

Pencarian tangannya ke satu tempat di sampingnya masih belum menemukan objek yang dicari, meskipun dari posisi selimutnya yang berantakan Jihoon bisa menilai sang lelaki sudah kembali. Jihoon bangkit sambil mengucek matanya. Suara deras air terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut melihat Jihoon duduk di ranjang dengan ekspresi yang mengantuk. Seingatnya, pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu sudah tertidur lelap ketika dia mengeceknya sebelum mandi.

"Ji? Kenapa bangun?" Soonyoung tanpa banyak perilaku menempatkan dirinya disamping Jihoon, tepat setelah menyandangkan handuknya di rak handuk. "Ada sesuatu?"

Yang lebih muda menggeleng. "Tiba-tiba terbangun." jawabnya singkat. "Belakangan ini sering seperti itu. Mungkin karena kedinginan."

Soonyoung diam-diam memandangnya. Pernyataan itu memang benar. Kadang-kadang Jihoon suka terbangun-berjengit-ditengah istirahat mereka. Jihoon tak tahu dan tak akan boleh tahu perihal Soonyoung yang terjaga ketika Jihoon berjengit terbangun dan pura-pura tertidur sambil memelukinya sampai dia tidur lagi.

Yang keluar dari pikirannya melalui gerak tubuh hanyalah angkatan bahu dan senyuman. "Mau tidur lagi? Sekarang baru jam empat pagi."

Soonyoung tahu ia tak perlu jawaban ketika Jihoon menariknya berbaring di samping sang surai merah jambu, mengunci kaki mereka bersama dan menyelipkan kepalanya dibawah dagu Soonyoung. Itu semua sudah cukup.

Sambil menghirup bau sabun Soonyoung, Jihoon membiarkan rambutnya dimain-mainkan oleh lelaki yang lebih tua. "Pulang jam berapa?"

"Barusan tadi. Murid-muridnya agak meletihkan. Aku dan mereka tak bisa keluar dari studio sebelum mereka siap untuk performan minggu depan." Meskipun tidak ada jawaban, Soonyoung tahu dengan pasti sang lelaki yang lebih muda mendengarkan.

"Soon,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bercinta."

Hening. Jihoon tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung cengo menatap Jihoon sambil berkali-kali mengedipkan mata. Barangkali dia cuma bermimpi di studio latihan. " _Why_..."

Hening lagi. Muka Jihoon semakin memerah kala Soonyoung memandanginya sambil berkedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Kalau tidak mau tak apa-apa," sanggah Jihoon malu, hendak membalikkan badan memunggungi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menahan tangannya. "Se... sekarang?"

Dahi Jihoon berkedut kesal. "Kalau aku mau melakukannya pagi-pagi, mungkin aku akan tidur dulu sampai pagi baru memintamu melakukannya."

"Jihoon," ujar Soonyoung tenang, pelan-pelan mengambil posisi di atas Jihoon. "Kenapa... tiba-tiba?" seingin apapun dia ingin langsung mengabulkan permintaannya, tetapi Soonyoung harus tetap menginvestigasi. Karena jika seorang Jihoon meminta duluan itu adalah keajaiban dunia.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, warna merah kepiting rebus menjalar sampai ke ujung telinganya meski dia berpura-pura bertindak biasa saja. Badannya bergeliat tidak nyaman di bawah Soonyoung. Pelan-pelan, mata lelaki yang lebih tua menyusuri lekuk badannya dari atas sampai bawah. _Oh_. Mata Soonyoung menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di selatan tubuh rambut merah jambu.

Soonyoung mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jihoon. Tangan sang _blonde_ menggerayangi selangkangan Jihoon. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengeluarkan pekikan pelan, mukanya menjadi sangat merah sekali. "Kau sering seperti ini?"

" _Sshh_.. Sering." Soonyoung ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jihoon. Matanya tertutup rapat dan ia memegangi bahu Soonyoung untuk tumpuan. Nafasnya terbata-bata dengan lucu ketika Soonyoung dengan iseng menyelipkan jarinya ke dalam celana piyamanya lalu menariknya lagi dengan cepat.

"Kapan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Malam... hari. Kalau kau- _ah_ -tidak ada."

"Kau membiarkannya saja?" tanya Soonyoung lagi, dan Jihoon mengangguk cepat. "Pasti sakit," gumamnya, pijatannya semakin cepat bergesekan dengan bahan piyama dan _boxer_ Jihoon. Sementara itu Jihoon dibawahnya mengerang kacau sambil menutupi mukanya, malu sekali.

Soonyoung terus bekerja sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Jihoon. Dia mengecup pipi Jihoon gemas, beralih dari pipi menuju ceruk lehernya.

Di sisi lain, Jihoon menggeliat. Tidak, dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Soonyoung. Namun celananya menjadi masalah. Dalamnya menjadi licin dan seberapa banyakpun Jihoon mengodenya untuk melepaskan celananya, Soonyoung tetap pada pendiriannya memijat milik Jihoon tanpa melepas apapun. Laki-laki itu senang sekali menggoda Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba, Soonyoung menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Jihoon dan mengocoknya pelan sekali sambil menciumi leher sang rambut merah jambu seolah tak ada apa-apa. Jihoon menjadi semakin kacau. Desahan frustasinya keluar, pinggulnya mendorong ke atas untuk menuntut yang lebih.

"Kenapa _babe_ , kalau kau terus bersuara seperti itu aku akan meleleh." kata Soonyoung begitu. Pipi Jihoon merona gelap sekali mendengarnya. " _we gonna play it slowly, yeah_?"

"Aku mohon, Kwon Soonyoung, cepat. _I'm begging you_."

Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya, mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan mulutnya membuka meneteskan sedikit air liur. Soonyoung terkejut, tentu saja, tapi mulutnya mengeluarkan seringai menyeramkan tak lama kemudian.

Kocokan pelan Soonyoung berubah menjadi pijatan, kocokan cepat dalam sekejap. Jihoon memekik. Punggungnya melengkung keatas seiring dengan mulutnya mengantarkan desahan-desahan manis menuju kuping Soonyoung. Tangan Jihoon meraih leher Soonyoung dan memeluknya erat. Soonyoung mencium Jihoon untuk mendiamkan jeritan bernada tinggi tersebut.

"Soonyoung- _Ah_ -Soonyoung!" Jihoon berpegang erat kepada Soonyoung, tangannya kehilangan tenaga sehingga dia jatuh tanpa aba-aba ke kasur. Tangannya beristirahat lemas di bahu Soonyoung sementara yang lebih tua semakin mempercepat temponya, merasakan tubuh Jihoon menegang.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat terakhir, Jihoon datang mengotori tangan Soonyoung dan celana boxer maupun piyamanya. Nafas Jihoon terengah-engah dan tangisannya pecah saat itu juga dia bertatapan dengan Soonyoung. Mukanya memerah padam dan lehernya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menciumnya lembut sambil mengatakan "tak apa-apa," dan " _you do well_ " berulang kali sambil menyingkirkan keringat yang lebih muda.

Hari menjelang pagi dan matahari mulai bersinar menembus tirai mereka, namun pagi itu Soonyoung akan terus fokus kepada Jihoon dan suaranya yang bagai melelehkan hati Soonyoung jauh di dalam.

* * *

Mata Jihoon terbuka perlahan ketika mendengar kasak-kusuk pelan dari sudut ruangan. Soonyoung sibuk membereskan kamar yang mereka kacaukan pagi-pagi itu. Sinar matahari protes ingin masuk melewati gorden tebal kamarnya, sekilas menyinari tubuh Soonyoung yang hanya memakai _boxer_ pendek.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Jihoon, matanya terpaksa disipitkan lagi untuk menolak cahaya yang masuk. Ia sibuk memakai baju yang sudah diletakkan di ranjang.

"Jam sebelas," jawab Soonyoung. "Mau makan lebih cepat? Taruhan kamu lapar. Kita ke luar."

Jihoon berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi pinggulnya. "Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf," ujar Soonyoung kilat, menyusul Jihoon ke dalam kamar mandi. Si rambut merah jambu itu sedang mengurut odol yang hampir habis. "Habisnya kamu lucu sekali tadi, jadi kehilangan kendali. Seperti-menangis sambil berpegang kepadaku. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan begitu?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Jihoon tersedak busa odolnya sendiri. Dia merapalkan sumpah serapah yang terbungkam air kumurnya, tapi Soonyoung terlihat serius. "Di lemari ada gel _itu,_ aku sempat beli."

"Ma'kasih," ucap Jihoon menggerundel membuka lemari dan meraih sebotol gel pereda nyeri yang masih baru. "Aku tahu banget kalau kamu sengaja beli yang cara pemakaiannya bukan di luar _saja_."

Soonyoung cuma mengangkat bahu sambil nyengir.

* * *

"Sini pegangan, kalau kamu jatuh kan sakit jadinya."

Jihoon mengabaikan tangan Soonyoung sementara dia sibuk menyingkirkan segumpal salju yang menempel kepada sol sepatunya. "Sudah, ayo jalan saja."

Musim semi sudah datang, matahari sudah hangat daripada sebelumnya, tapi salju-salju licin yang mencair masih menolak untuk pergi. Jihoon sibuk menendang salju-salju yang menghalangi jalannya. Sepatu boot itu tergelincir ketika menginjak sebuah kubangan yang tersembunyi dibalik salju. Soonyoung menangkap tangannya. "Kubilang juga apa."

Jihoon menggerutu, tapi tangannya menggenggam tangan Soonyoung erat. "Pokoknya habis makan kita langsung pulang."

Soonyoung tertawa lepas. "Iya, iya."


End file.
